


"Wait A Minute"

by KalenyKilsa



Category: The Warriors (1979), The Warriors (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, backstory fic that nobody asked for because i felt like it, might rewrite this one too honestly, only making it teen and up because there's violence, there is some violence but i don't think it's graphic, there's some other characters from the destroyers but do i tag them though?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalenyKilsa/pseuds/KalenyKilsa
Summary: Swan didn't pay much attention to the kid's initiation until he realised that he recognised the kid from somewhere...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tales From A Life Ago





	"Wait A Minute"

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I wrote this awhile back, along with another fic that I want to post whenever I come up with a title for that one.

Swan was hoping that he could go home after a brawl like that, but if he knew anything about Virgil, he might have to wait a couple of hours at least before he was willing to let anybody go to sleep. Luckily, he managed to not have any major injuries to worry about, so he went straight to the Hangout. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open when he walked into the Hangout to hear Cleon speaking to Lemmy.

"There's a kid outside tryin' to join the gang. I'm gonna go see if he's got what it takes," Cleon said, heading toward the door. "You comin' to see?" He asked Swan, stopping at the doorway.

"Yeah maybe, I'll probably be down in a moment." Swan sat down on a stool for a moment idling with a deck of cards. 

After a few minutes, one of the other Destroyers, Bull, came back angry and started tending to his arm. "I oughta snap that scrawny motherfucker in half!"

"What happened?" Swan asked as the guy sat down on another stool.

"That kid tryin' to join? He messed up my arm real bad."

This caught Swan's attention. He always assumed that a new blood could most likely defend himself during initiation, but he didn't expect one to cause any serious damage.

"Is it broken?"

"I don't know, maybe. I'm gonna head up to the clinic to see."

"Yeah, alright," Swan said before heading out to where they held new blood initiations. He walked over and there was a bit of a crowd formed by other Destroyers. Swan circled around to see if he could see what was happening before he found a spot behind the fence. He looked and saw some other Destroyers in the ring, then he saw the New Blood.

The kid was small and thin, a black Stetson atop his head. The kid was clearly tired, and obviously worn down from the punches he'd taken; his face slightly bruised and his nose was bleeding but he was still on his feet. He was mostly dodging attacks at this point but he was doing a good job of it. 

Swan leaned closer to see the fight before he noticed something.  _ "Wait a minute…"  _ He looked at the kid a bit closer, realising that he knew the kid from back when he was still in high school. 

_ "Is that… that's that kid that always hung out with that girl with all those hats." _ He squinted at the kid.  _ "He messed up Bull's arm? And what made this kid want to join anyways?" As he wondered this, one of the other Destroyers in the ring tossed the kid into the fence.  _ The kid managed to move out of the way before the other two Destroyers could land any more hits on him, but aside from that the kid probably wasn't gonna be able to do much more.

"Alright, that's enough!" Cleon called out. "Leave the kid alone."

The other Destroyers left the kid in the pen. The kid stood up slowly, leaning against the fence for support.

Swan, Cleon, and Lemmy went up to the kid. "Alright, Cowboy. So you can brawl. You're gonna need to prove yourself a bit more but for now, you earned yourself a place in the Destroyers. Let's go get you a jacket," Cleon told him as he stood upright with a bright smile, nose still dripping blood onto his shirt. "Come on."

"Well, can I get a towel or something for my nose first?" Cowboy asked him, holding his hand up to his nose to catch the blood.

"Yeah, sure." Cleon and Lemmy turned around and headed to the Hangout, Swan and Cowboy following behind.

After Cowboy got himself cleaned up somewhat and changed he came back into the room.

"You need some flash or somethin'?" Lemmy asked him.

Cowboy shook his head. "I don't do drugs," he stated, causing Lemmy to laugh to himself.

"Hey, have y'all seen Bull? I thought he came up here," Mainline asked as he and Skooly, a lieutenant, walked into the room.

"He went to get his arm checked at the clinic, I'm guessing. He came up here sayin' his arm got messed up pretty bad."

Cowboy looked up at that. "Is that the guy whose arm I broke? I didn't mean to break his arm, I was just-"

"Relax, man. I'm sure he'll be alright! Shit happens! You was real quick on your feet out there!" Mainline said, putting a hand on his shoulder before going to grab himself a beer. 

Cowboy smiled slightly, "Thanks."

"Come on, man! Me and some of the guys are gonna head up to the Black Cat. Nice wool up there, you wanna come?"

"Nah, man. Maybe another time!"

"Okay, suit yourself! You missin' out though! Skool, Swan, you comin'?" He asked them as he opened his beer.

"Nah, man. I been out all day. I need to get off my feet," Skooly responded, taking a seat on the couch before lighting a cigarette.

"I'm stayin', too. Look after yourselves," Swan told them. 

"Okay, see ya later," Mainline said, taking his beer as he left the room.

Lemmy headed out after a bit, telling the others that he would be back in a few minutes.

After idling with a set of dice on the table, Cowboy finally spoke up again. "I better get goin'. I need to take care of some things," Cowboy told the other three as he stood up from the table. "Later, guys," He says as he turns and heads out of the room. 

"I better go, too. I promised my girl I'd take her out somewhere. I'll see y'all tomorrow." Cleon said as he headed out of the Hangout. Skooly stood up to grab a drink and walked by the window, before stopping to look out as he noticed Cowboy outside with a girl. "Guess that explains him not wantin' to go up to Harlem,'' he said with a small laugh.

"What happened?" Swan questioned.

"Looks like that New Blood's already got a girl. He was just down there with her," Skooly replied, turning around with a small smirk.

"Yeah, I remember that kid... He was coming in when I was leaving school, so I saw him around every so often. We weren't friends or anything though, so I couldn't tell you much about him," Swan confessed as he shuffled the cards on the table. 

"I mean, that ain't much of a shock. If you were as much of a loner then as you are now, wouldn't surprise me if he steered clear of you. You ain't exactly the sort to be all buddy buddy," Skooly joked causing Swan to laugh lightly.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a bit before Lemmy walked back in.

"Slow night. I shoulda went with the guys up to the Black Cat," He said sitting down on one of the stools. "Nothin' to do, anybody down to play cards or something?"

"No, thanks. I better get goin'," Swan told the two as he stood up and headed towards the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said getting waves in return as Skooly and Lemmy started a round of cards.

Swan left the building, the warm spring breeze blowing through his hair. He put his hands in his pockets as he made his way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how I feel about this one. Of the fics I've written, I definitely don't think it's the worst one I've done though. I plan to add another chapter to this fic, if only to tie up loose ends, but I don't know when that'll happen. It can also stand alone as its own thing. Lemme know what you think! Should I add to it? Should I leave it as is? Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
